tymefandomcom-20200214-history
Envearia
Envearia is the main antagonist of Grounded: The Adventures of Rapunzel. Known only as Witch by Rapunzel, she keeps her imprisoned in a tower to use as her source of power. Biography Background White-Hatching Envearia grew up in an abusive home. Her mother dictated her life and used Envearia as a means to increase the family's social standing. Envearia was deeply in love with Prince Phillip Charming of Blue but he broke her heart and married a woman named Felicity instead. Envearia was left devastated. Her mother tried to force her to conceal her pain and planned to use Envearia to cout another noble. This finally broke Envearia. She went to the White Fairy of Geguul and became White-hatched. Revenge To be added... The First Child To be added... The Bargaining To find innocent children to fuel her powers, Envearia had properties all over Tyme which she rented to couples who were expecting children. One cottage in Yellow Country was rented by Rapunzel's parents, Natalie Tattersby LeRoux and Remoulade LeRoux. Envearia, who kept her witch identity a secret, lived next door. When she cought Rem stealing greens from her garden, Envearia demanded his unborn child or his life. Rem promised her his child in what became known as 'The Bargaining'. He didn’t tell Natalie about this so when Rapunzel was born and Envearia claimed her, Natalie was devastated. Envearia took the baby to a tower in the Redlands. Grounded: The Adventures of Rapunzel Conquering the Redlands Known only as Witch, Envearia cared for Rapunzel and filled the young girl with wonders and gave her everything she desired. In reality, Envearia used these to keep Rapunzel comfortable and complacent, so that she would never want to leave the tower. She gave Rapunzel storybooks. In these stories, wicked princes tried to tempt Rapunzel to the ground, horrible peasants filled the bleak wasteland and Envearia is always there to rescue her. Envearia also erased Rapunzel's memory on many occasions to keep her pliable, happy and innocent. With Rapunzel, Envearia became to most powerful witch in all of Tyme. Over the years, many tried to rescue Rapunzel and kill Envearia but no one was successful. These rescue attempts were always erased from Rapunzel's memory. One of the would-be-rescuers, Prince Dash, Phillip's descendant attempted to use his charming curse to convince Envearia to end the curse but Envearia happily turned him into stone. Envearia planned to use her great powers to conquer to Redlands and her enchanted roses were slowly crushing the doman of the red fairies. Her plan was almost at fruition but Jack managed to lure Rapunzel from her tower which weakened the witch, forcing her hold off on finishing her plot. Death After the Woodmother revealed the truth of Envearia to Rapunzel, Rapunzel discovered Jack dying from a blow to his head. Desperate to save him, Rapunzel called out for Envearia. Envearia appeared immediately and promised to heal Jack but only if Rapunzel promised to return to the tower forever. Rapunzel agreed. At the tower, Rapunzel made another bargain with Envearia - in exchange for relinquishing her memory and staying in the tower forever, Rapunzel may ask Envearia anything before the sun rises. With each question answered, Rapunzel lost more and more of her innocence and Envearia became weaker. As the sun rises, Rapunzel realized she still loved Envearia and begged her not to take her memory, saying it would be tantamount to killing her. At the last moment, Enearia released Rapunzel and asked her to fetch some berries. While Rapunzel gathered berries in the forest, she met Jack and Rune. Before anyone can reach to tower, the sky opens and the White Fairy attempts to claim Envearia for Geguul. However, dark lightning breaks the earth open and chases away to light. The tower and Envearia plumet to the ground. By teaching her to see the past and present, Envearia was allowed to die and pass into the Beyond. Trivia * Envearia shares her name with her mother. Envearia hated her mother and her name. She asked to be called Witch as she didn't want to hear her mother's name ever again. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Witches Category:Females Category:Deceased